Two sides to every story
by Narwhalsareamazing
Summary: This is a story about Lily and James and how they got together. It shows that Lily, as well as James, had faults in the relationship. Enjoy.
1. The Deal

**Please, rate, review, and enjoy.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

******...**

Lily was walking down the corridor when she felt Someone grab her arm, they pulled her into a broom cupboard and she looked up to see the one person she had been avoiding.

"Lily, will you please just hang out with me on one Hogsmead trip, please?" James had been trying to hang out with Lily on many occasions now, but she kept denying him.

"I don't want to James..I've already promised someone else.. im sorry"

James bit his lip "Who?" he asked quietly "That stupid Severus?" He spat.

She looked down, why couldn't they just get along for once. "Please, don't cause any trouble James..I'm sorry okay? But he's my friend."  
James rolled his eyes "Lily.." He began, but a turning of the knob of the cupboard stopped him.

"Oh great" Lily muttered "Now what"

A little head poked in "James," It said, "I saw you go in- sorry, I'll leave you to your business" Peter Pettigrew grew rather red when he spotted Lily "Sirius, just said he wanted to meet with us about something" He closed the door and ran off.

Lily felt so relieved, she didn't have to go through this "Well you'd better get going." she gestured towards the door.

James sucked in his breath "No" he said, "I'm not going to just leave here without an explanation, Sirius can wait"

He stayed where he was. Wow, he wasn't making this easy "There's nothing to explain James. Im going with Severus. I promised him last week."

"Then hang out with me today" James pleaded "and you do need to explain something... Why don't you like me?"

"You're busy today. in case you forgot." She narrowly avoided his second question by reminding him of Sirius. "Go on. Sirius needs you"

"Sirius can wait" He sighed "And you didn't answer my question"

"Because James. You're an arrogant, insensitive, Egotistical, Jerk. need i say more?"

James looked down "You can" he said softly.

"You torment Severus, you never listen, you.." she had run out reasons

"That little Slytherin twerp deserves it, and have you forgotten what he does to me?" He retorted

"Oh? and what does he do to you? Besides live?"

"Have you forgotten the time that he pushed me in the lake and tried to feed me to the squid? The time he replaced my juice with potion that made hair grow throughout my body?"

Lily stifled a laugh. "Ahem..you..well. you deserved that"

"Did I? Well, i guess he deserved me getting back for him by cutting off most of his hair"

It was getting hot in the closet and Lily was getting irritated "Look, You just take it too far. Ever since the very first day he came to Hogwarts you've hated him. Tell me why?"

"Maybe because he has hated me!" James yelled "He has been giving me dirty looks since the first day. and thinks he's better than anyone else" He lowered his voice "even you Lily, and he isn't"

"He does not James! Why don't you just admit it? You're jealous of Severus Snape."

James snorted "Jealous!?" He laughed "I have no reason whatsoever to be jealous of that slime ball"

"oh, really?" She crossed her arms "Than you wouldn't be upset that he's taking me to Hogsmeade. And that's final." Lily turned to walk out of the closet for the second time

James stood in front of the door "I still don't see why you can't hang out today" He said

"Because. Im busy"

"doing what?"

"If you must know i have a study session with Severus. He's helping me with potions"

James snorted again "But you're better than him in potions"  
This time she laughed "Nobody is better than Severus in potions. Not even me"

"But Slughorn still loves you"

"Well, I don't know why." Lily rolled her eyes. "Fine. If i 'hang out' with you today. do you swear to leave me alone for a whole week?"

James pursed his lips "Only if you don't have a good time"

She rolled her eyes "Sounds easy enough."

James smiled widely "After you" he said, opening the door"

**...**

**Sorry it's so short, the next one is longer**


	2. The Date

**I hope you like this chapter better, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters**

**...**

Lily and James walked out, of the closet, James grinning, Lily scowling.

"Don't we have to go see Sirius?" she asked, hoping for a distraction.

"Oh, yeah" James mumbled "I guess we can stop over there first"

She was happy to be going to see Sirius he has been her best friend (besides Severus) since she met him on the Hogwarts express. She smiled widely and tried to hide her happiness, but it was a bit difficult

James looked sideways at her "Okay" he mumbled and walked across the hall to find Sirius, Remus, and Peter waiting for him, smiling as he came into view.

"SIRIUS! " she shouted, running over and jumping into a hug "How are you buddy?"

"Good" He grinned "and how are you little twerp?" he joked, but when he saw James face, he pulled out of the hug.

"I've been better" she whispered smiling but then said aloud ''I'm great!''

"He's not that bad" he whispered back, but aloud replied "that's awesome" then turned his attention to the others "I just wanted to let you guys know, I'm not gonna be at Hogsmead this weekend and I was hoping we could meet up at..." He stopped and looked at Lily "I'll tell you guys later" he cut off

Weird.. she thought time for some investigating.. "Well potter." she asked cheerily " Where to next? "

James smiled, as she seemed enthusiastic and gave Sirius a look, who subtly looked back "I don't know, it's nice out, we should go outside" but then added "If you want"

"Alright, let's go" She played along, holding his hand

He looked surprised for a moment as he looked as his hand, but got back his composure quickly, then led Lily to a hill near the castle overlooking the Quidditch pitch as well as the forest.

She was actually impressed, she thought he would just take her to the castle for some snogging "Wow, it's so beautiful." she breathed, looking up at him.

"Yeah" he sighed, and looked into the distance "I come here to think sometimes" he sighed and sat down, then motioned for her to do the same  
She sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder, a little unsure if he meant it or was just trying to impress her.

He looked down at her and smiled "Lily," he started "I'm sorry if I ever offended you with any of my practical jokes, they were just for laughs" he sighed  
She was getting pretty tired and snuggling closer to him she replied "I know..It's alright."

"Are- are you alright?" he questioned

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's a little cold though" She was actually really tired, and she didn't know why.

"But, you seem so, I don't know, but you're getting really close to me when before you wouldn't give me the time of day" He mumbled "not that I don't like it" he added softly

"Well, we're on a date aren't we? If I didn't want to be here i would have gone with Severus"

Her plan was working so far, and pretty soon she could get him to tell her why they're meeting after Hogsmeade.

"This is a... date?" he asked "And I thought you were only here to get rid of me for a week" he bit his lip

He's falling for it!  
She looked up at him and smiled "You believed that?"

"Wha- whaddaya mean?" he sputtered

"Honestly potter, if I wanted to be rid of you for a week, i wouldn't have to go on a date to do it"  
she smiled brightly at him, and slyly added "I've always fancied you Potter"

James looked at the girl and smiled "I've really liked you for a long time too" he turned bright red

"Well that's a bit obvious" she laughed, it was all going as planned "So are we going anywhere else today?"

"Hmm" He bit his lip "We can go to the lake if you want, or if you have any ideas"

"The lake sounds fine with me" she got up and took his hand again.

They strode over to the lake, hands intertwined, Lily actually considering liking James a bit.

James smiled widely and walked over to a tree by the lake, then proceeded to climb it.

"Show off!" She called up to him

"Why don't you come up?!" He laughed and yelled down

"Oh fine!" she was chuckling to herself "I feel ridiculous!" She laughed

"You look like a monkey" He laughed as she was almost at the branch he was on

"Just what every girl wants to hear!" when she was right below to the branch he was on, she spotted Severus walking down the pathway, he was coming down for their potions study session great. She thought. Now what?

James grabbed Lily's hand and helped her onto the branch he was on "I really like hanging out with you"

"I like hanging out with you too, potter " she smiled nervously. what was she going to do when Severus showed up?

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not a thing." She looked up to him, noticing how close their faces were. This was going to be a stupid choice. But she had to, unless he kissed her first..Which she doubted would happen.

James was utterly surprised at this one, but kissed her back anyway.

They stayed kissing until she opened one of eyes and saw Severus looking up at her. He looked disgusted, and Lily felt terrible

James pulled away "Lily, I'm not sure you know what you're" he then spotted Severus

Alright, the game is up. "James..I-" but he cut her off

"I don't know what you're playing at, but I don't like it" He turned away from her "and you call me insensitive"

"Look, i..i really enjoy spending time with you James" she looked down " I just didn't want Severus to ruin it."

"You would've just said that" he mumbled, still not looking at her "Instead of kissing me" he chuckled "I never thought I'd get mad at you for doing that"

she frowned "i didn't kiss you just because of se-" She yawned "verus"

James looked to see if she was lying, he couldn't tell

"james?" she said quietly

"Mmmhmm" he pursed his lips together, looking into the distance

She kept the same empty vague tone "Why do you guys have those nicknames for each other?" lily looked up innocently "you know, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs"

"I don't know" he chuckled "Just something that developed" he looked down "You're real boyfriend is still waiting for you" he said

She looked down "He's not my boyfriend. and I don't believe you.."

"Well, it's the truth, and he's still waiting for you" he mumbled

"I don't care about Severus right now..But james, you're lying about the nicknames" and then whispered "why can't you just tell me the truth"

"Why do you think I'm lying!?" he was almost yelling now

"Do you think im an idiot?" She yelled matching his tone "You don't think i notice you guys sneaking out every time there's a full moon? or how Remus is always 'sick'? Or what about when Severus tries to tell me Remus is a werewolf?" She didn't mean to say the last part. She knew it would make James mad.

"THAT. LITTLE. PRAT!" James roared "He thinks he's sooo smart, thinks that he's better than anyone else, a werewolf, yeah right, he's an idiot, Remus, a werewolf!?"

"All right James." she started to climb back down "Maybe I'll just go see Sirius. At least he never yells at me."

"Go back to him and tell him what you just told me" he lowered his voice "and I'm not yelling at you, I'm about to go beat up your boyfriend though"  
"He's not my boyfriend" she was getting frustrated and lost her footing, But before she hit the ground a very angry Severus caught her. "How could you lily?" Severus asked

James jumped down "Lily are you" but got distracted as he saw Severus "You just think you're soooo clever don't you?!"  
"Well obviously I am."

Lily was frightened, Severus didn't know what he was getting himself into . "Shut up Sev.."

"Severus put her down, so i can give you a clever punch in the face" James growled

Lily stood up and pushed James towards the castle

"What was that for?"

"I don't know. If you want to fight him go ahead. But don't blame me when you get expelled!"

"Don't be like that Lily, I know you're just defending your boyfriend!"

"If you like me, you have a funny way of showing it."

"I'm not sure what I think about you anymore, with your lying and playing with my heart" James mumbled

"Where's Sirius. I want to see him" said lily tears in her eyes she mumbled, "Just when I started to like you.."

James started to walk away "Whatever, I'm sorry if you're telling the truth Lily, but after today, I don't know." tears filled his eyes, but he tried not to show it.

Lily ran towards the castle, choking back sobs.

**...**

**Hope you liked it, please review, and give suggestions. **


	3. Lies

**A bit short, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter, if I did, a lot more would have lived.**

**...**

Lily arrived back at the common room, and luckily she found Sirius. "Everything's ruined" she sobbed into his chest

"What's wrong Lil?" Sirius whispered "What happened with James?"

"Severus showed up and now James thinks I've been lying to him..I knew this was a bad idea!"

"Why does he think you're lying? tell me everything Little Lily" Sirius rubbed Lily's back

"Everything was going great then we saw Severus and i tried to distract James, but it didn't work. Then I asked him about..something.." Lily paused to take a breath, then went on "I fell out of a tree and Sev caught me, but..but. now everything is ruined, with James with Severus.,everything,"

"What did you ask him?" Sirius cooed

"Nothing.." She looked away and closed her eyes

Sirius smoothed Lily's hair "I can't help you unless you tell me Lily"

"Alright. fine, I asked him about your nicknames.. And about..Well, Severus has told me that Remus is.." she took a deep breath "he told me Remus was a werewolf. And to be honest..it makes sense.." when she was finished speaking she felt Sirius tense up, she knew she hit a tough subject

Sirius clenched his teeth "The little prat"

"What? Why can't you just tell me the truth..Sirius.." She looked up at him "Please just tell me the truth."

"He's not a werewolf, Severus just is a, I don't want to say that word in front of you Lily" Sirius growled "He thinks he knows everything and doesn't like us, but Remus is NOT a werewolf, he's just sick... a lot"

"Every full moon Sirius!? WHY DO YOU GUYS HAVE TO LIE TO ME!?" she exploded after realising that she was she lowered her voice "You of all people Sirius."

"Why do you have to believe everything that little prat tells you" Sirius mumbled

"Because, usually, he's right Sirius, and I have a hunch that he is now"

"What else has he told you?"

"Nothing okay? "

"You're lying to me now Lil"

"Fine." she crossed her arms and pouted. "You tell me. and I'll tell you"

Sirius sighed "It's not my right to tell you, it isn't my secret, you have to ask Remus... about his illness"

"It's not my right to tell you either." she smirked, pretending zip her lips and throw away the key

Sirius sighed again "It is if it's about me"

Lily bit her lip "Well, There are some other things" she said after a moment

"Like...?" Sirius prompted

Lily sighed "Like that you tried to kill him, and that you sneak off with Lupin even though he's a werewolf"

"Well, if Moon- I mean Remus was a werewolf, which he isn't, we couldn't be with him, now could we?" Lily shook her head "And I did no such thing! If I wanted to kill the jerk, he'd be dead already."

Lily frowned at this "Why do you guys hate him so much, he isn't a bad person."

"He think he's better than everyone, and I think he wants to be a..." Sirius cut off.

"A what Sirius?" Lily tilted her head.

"A death-eater Lil" he looked her in the eyes

"Look who's making assumptions, and being a know-it-all now!" She stood up "You're no better than he is" she crossed her arms

Sirius stood up too "Maybe he isn't, but can you deny that the people he hangs out with are shaky!?" He was almost yelling

"No" she said softly and sat back down "But he's better than that" she mumbled, as if telling herself

Sirius sat back down "I don't know Lily, he seems to be getting an influence from them"

Lily leaned her head into Sirius's chest, and they sat, watching the fire in silence, until someone rushed into the common room.

It was Remus, and he was panting, hands on his knees.

Lily got up shakily "I need to ask you some-" she was cut off by him

"James is in the hospital wing. Got here as fast as I could. Blood everywhere. Him and Snape" he wheezed

"Oh my god!" Lily gasped, realizing that he and Severus must have gotten into a fight.

Her, Sirius, and Remus spent no time thinking about it, and rushed down to see him

**...**

**Well, things seem to be heating up. Review, favorite, rate, enjoy, whatever.**


End file.
